


Butt Stuff for Beginners

by hearteating



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteating/pseuds/hearteating
Summary: Troy's dream of doing butt stuff with Abed is coming true.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dylan_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylan_m/gifts).



Troy stood outside his room, freshly showered, in his cleanest pair of boxers. He shifted his weight from one foot to another, and tried not to freak out. This was just a normal night. A normal, sexy, night.

Abed opened the door. He was wearing his most comfortable pair of pajamas, which helped ease some of Troy’s nervousness.

“Uh, I’m clean now,” Troy said. Even though Abed already knew that, because Troy had told him he was gonna go take a shower and the pipes were kinda loud and Troy’s hair was still damp.

“Ok,” replied Abed. “How do you want to do this?”

And that was the big question, right? Because Troy didn’t know. He’d asked Abed if he wanted to try butt stuff, and Abed had said yes, and it was like a million of Troy’s fantasies coming true, except Troy’s fantasies had always been kinda vague. This wasn't his high school girlfriend surprising him during a blow job, or him half-guiltily using his fingers in the shower. This was him and Abed, who usually just jerked each other off or rubbed off on each other, doing _butt stuff_.

He’d suggested they do it in the Dreamatorium for their first time, but Abed said he didn’t want to try any sex stuff in there until they were more comfortable with it. Which made sense; the Dreamatorium could get pretty intense sometimes, and what if Constable Reggie found himself overwhelmed by the Xenophallages’ mind-control tentacles? Not even Inspector Spacetime could save him then. But at least it would have given them a story to get them started. Now they had to be real people.

“I’ll just…get on the bed?” Damn. That wasn’t supposed to come out like a question. But Abed moved aside and Troy sat down on the side of his bed and then it was him, sitting, and Abed, standing, and why was this so _awkward_?

“Ok, is it just me, or does this feel weird?” Abed asked, like he’d been reading Troy’s mind. Troy smiled in relief.

“It’s definitely weird.” He pat the bed next to him. “Why don’t you sit down, and we can make out a little first?”

“Ok, cool. Cool cool cool,” Abed said, sitting down.

They were pretty good at this whole making out thing. Abed had really long fingers that felt awesome in Troy’s hair, and his pajamas were soft against Troy’s bare skin, and Troy knew what to do with his hands and his tongue to make Abed do those full-body shivers. 

Troy pulled away when he realized he was rubbing against Abed's leg.

"I think I'm good now," he said, taking off his boxers.

He turned and lay face down on the bed. He still felt a little nervous, but the making out had definitely helped him feel better. It had made his dick feel better, too.

He felt Abed’s hands on his cheeks, and bit his lip as he waited for Abed to touch his butthole.

“Can you get up on your knees a little?” Abed asked. “It’ll be easier for both of that way.”

Troy obliged. It felt weird, sticking his butt up, but Abed said it would be easier, and he trusted Abed. That was why they were doing this, after all. Well, that and he’d always been interested in butt stuff and Abed had said ‘Sure, ok,’ when Troy asked, and also the fact that he was pretty sure Abed was the best thing to ever happen to him.

There was the press of something warm and wet at his hole. Troy yelped in surprise and also in an incredibly manly way.

“Abed! What is that?”

“My tongue,” Abed replied. “Is that ok? I read about it on the internet. I was going to use some flavored lube first, but the smell made my head hurt, and you said you were clean, so.” He paused. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” Troy breathed, fervently. “That was _awesome_. Do that forever.”

“I have other plans, so I’m not gonna do it forever, but I’m really glad you like it.” Abed resettled his hold on Troy’s hips and Troy groaned as his tongue went back to work.

Abed used the flat of his tongue to lick down and up, down and up. Troy moaned. He felt warm all over, and his ass was way more sensitive than he'd thought, and he was pretty sure his dick hadn’t been this hard in ever. It was hot and wet, and just really, really great. Then Abed stuck his tongue inside, and the noise Troy made would have been very embarrassing if anyone except Abed had heard it.

“Ohhh my god,” he moaned. Abed made a soft laughing sound and Troy groaned again at the feel of his warm breath. And then Abed was sliding his tongue inside again, and licking around it, and maybe this was true love, Troy thought dazedly. Maybe true love was someone making out with your butt. Or thinking about true love even when the sexiest thing in the world was happening to you right now. Or maybe that was his boner talking. The point was, Abed was amazing.

Troy very definitely did not whimper when Abed pulled away.

“My tongue's tired,” Abed explained. “I'm gonna use my fingers now.”

It wasn't very sexy, the way he said it, but Troy's dick jerked anyway at the thought of Abed putting his long fingers inside him. He heard Abed pop the cap on something, and then a soft squishy noise, and then there was the feeling of something cold at his hole. He tensed.

“Oops. Sorry,” Abed apologized. “Just a second.” He rubbed at the cold spot, his fingers sliding around in the lube, and Troy relaxed as it warmed up.

“Ready?” 

“Yeah,” Troy said. He shoved his hips back. “Do it.”

He felt Abed's finger make a circle around the rim of his hole, and then push in slowly. It felt weird. Not bad weird, just...weird.

“Relax, Troy,” said Abed softly. “It's ok.”

Troy took a deep breath. Of course it was ok. It was Abed. The finger in his ass slid in further. It pumped back and forth a few times, and Troy moaned. It was still weird, but now it was definitely a good weird. 

Abed added another finger, sliding them slowly in and out. Troy shut his eyes and focused on the sensation.

“This looks really cool, by the way,” Abed said. “My fingers are going in really easily now.” Troy choked.

“Abed! You can't _say_ things like that!”

“My bad.” Abed didn't sound sorry at all. Which was good, because Troy was actually super into Abed saying things like that. He should tell him that sometime. “Hold on; I'm going to try something.”

He pushed his fingers in again, and Troy moaned in a way that definitely would have been embarrassing, even with Abed here, if what just happened hadn't felt so good. Abed pushed again, and again, and Troy couldn't stop moaning. His stomach and his dick and butt and thighs felt amazing, hot and shivery and super sensitive.

“You know, you can touch yourself if you want,” said Abed.

“Yeah, I know.” He'd completely forgotten, which was obviously a sign that Abed was some kind of butt sex wizard, because Troy loved touching himself. He braced himself on one arm and reached down to wrap a hand around his boner.

Between Abed's fingers in his butt and his hand on his dick, it didn't take long before Troy came with a rush of heat and a drawn-out groan. He slumped down, breathing heavily. Abed pulled his fingers out, which was kind of disappointing, but Troy couldn't really complain. He felt awesome. Like he'd scored a million touchdowns and got an A on a test and the first batch of chicken fingers out of the fryer all at once.

“Are you going to put your dick in me?” he asked fuzzily. He wasn't sure if he wanted that or not. On the one hand, _yeah_ he did. On the other hand, he felt so good and sleepy now.

“No.” Abed moved over to sit next to him. Troy could see that he was hard, and smiled. “I wanted to, but I underestimated how intense this would be. The taste and the sounds and how you looked...it was a lot. I don't know if I could handle that right now. Some other time.” 

Troy beamed at that. He flopped a hand into Abed's lap.

“Do you want me to take care of that for you?” he asked.

“I'm good,” Abed replied. He pushed down his pajama pants and started jerking himself off. Troy rolled on to his side and watched him. Abed's eyes were so big, and they had that dazed look they only got when something really, really amazing was happening. The hand around his dick was sticky with lube, and his breathing got harsher as he moved his hand faster and faster until he came with the high gasp he always did. He looked at his hand and then reached down with his clean hand to find something to clean up with. Troy's boxers. That was all right.

“I should go brush my teeth,” he said quietly.

“Mm.” Troy was nearly asleep. “Nap first.”

“Ok.” Abed shuffled down the bed until he was lying next to Troy. 

“Abed?” Troy said, using the last of his energy. “That was awesome.”

“Cool. Cool cool cool.”


End file.
